Strong, yet brittle
by Fujiwara Miwa
Summary: A Cato-Clove fict. Cato's POV. "Aku..tidak ingin jadi pembunuh..." Aku yakin, Ia hanyalah anak perempuan biasa yang terjebak di tubuh yang diciptakan untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh. Mind to Read and Review? :D
1. Aku tidak ingin jadi pembunuh

Maaf pendek banget ;_; first fict using Cato-Clove as pairing.

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Mind to read and review? :)

* * *

Sosoknya selalu bisa kutemukan di tanah lapang kecil di belakang rumahku, tempat para anak anak calon peserta karier berlatih. Kau pasti heran kenapa bahkan di sini ada tempat latihan khusus menghadapi maut seperti itu. Ya, karena disini, menjadi peserta adalah kebanggaan, dan sepatutnya kau membalas kebanggan itu dengan kemenangan.

Aku selalu bisa menemukan sosoknya, gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam kelamnya terkuncir kuda rapi, berada di area target melempar pisau. Selalu terlihat sibuk mengasah koleksi pisaunya yang membuatmu bergidik hanya dengan sekali lihat, atau dengan akurasinya yang mengagumkan, melemparkan satu persatu koleksinya ke arah target target itu menembus bagian kepala atau jantung. Bahkan, ketika suasana sunyi, Ia bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup.

Selesai latihan, Ia tak akan langsung pulang. Ia akan duduk disana sampai matahari terbenam tiba dan baru pulang setelah menikmati mengantar matahari menuju peristirahatannya.

Ia bernama Clove. Bagi keluarganya, seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain, menjadi peserta adalah kehormatan. Ia adalah satu satunya anak dan sejak kecil, Ia sudah dipersiapkan untu menjadi anggota karier. Sejak umur 5 tahun, Ia sudah dilatih memegang pisau, dan di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh, Ia sudah menguasai lemparan dengan mata tertutup seperti yang aku kisahkan tadi. Ia tak pernah memiliki teman karena aku tahu, semua pasti takut dengan latar belakang dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Mata tajam dengan sorot menakutkan itu pasti juga menjadi faktor orang takut untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa tahu begitu detail tentangnya. Aku? Aku hanyalah seniornya yang beda dua tahun dengannya disekolah. Aku hanyalah orang yang memperhatikannya tiap hari disekolah dan mengawasi setiap gerak geriknya di arena latihan. Terdengar seperti seorang stalker, eh? Bagi kalian yang sudah pernah atau sedang memendam perasaan begitu lama, kalian pasti tahu rasanya dan pasti kalian tidak mau disamakan dengan para stalker.

Namaku Cato. Sama seperti Clove, aku dididik untuk menjadi peserta Hunger Games, dan pedang adalah keahlianku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau hidup dalam tekanan seperti ini. Berlatih setiap hari hanya untuk membuat kematianku menjadi konsumsi yang menyenangkan untuk Capitol. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Clove sehingga Ia terlihat sungguh sungguh berlatih 'mempersiapkan kematian'.

Terlihat sungguh sungguh. Iya terlihat. Karena walaupun jarang sekali, aku pernah sekali menemukan, matanya yang terlihat nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan tangisan itu berkaca kaca ketika pisaunya mengenai seekor kucing dan membuat kucing tersebut langsung tewas seketika. Aku yakin di balik jiwa kerasnya, Clove tetaplah anak perempuan berhati lembut. Ia adalah anak perempuan biasa yang terjebak di tubuh yang diciptakan untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh.

Dan ya..katakan aku pengecut. Orang boleh melihatku sebagai pemuda mengerikan dengan kemampuan pedang yang mematikan.

Tapi di depan Clove, aku hanyalah sebongkah balok kayu yang hanya bisa terdiam kaku sebelum sempat mengatakan apa apa. Karena aku terbius pada tatapan tajamnya.

Kalian boleh tertawa ketika aku bilang, bahwa seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah sekalipun mengajak Clove bicara! Aku tahu, hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh dan tahu segala detail tentangnya tidak akan membuatnya mengenalku dan dekat denganku.

Dan seperti biasa, hari ini, hari Minggu, dimana semua orang harusnya bersantai karena ini hari libur, di arena latihan Clove sibuk melemparkan pisau pisaunya. Kali ini, 3 pisau dalam satu lemparan. Dan ketiganya menancap tepat, berderet di area sekitar jantung.

Terpana melihatnya melemparkan satu demi satu pisau, aku tak sadar kalau hari sudah semakin sore. Matahari terlihat mulai lelah memancarkan sinarnya dan bersiap siap untuk beristirahat.

Hari ini aku harus mengajaknya bicara. Harus. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Cato.

Baru saja aku akan mendekatinya, tiba tiba ia jatuh terduduk.

Punggungnya bergetar. Ia..menangis?

Samar-samar..aku mendengar, di sela isak tangis nya, Ia berkata lirih,

_"Aku..tidak ingin jadi pembunuh..."_


	2. Tawa Pertama

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Dan sekali maaf, tiap chapter pendek pendek banget -_-v

Mind to read and review? :)

* * *

Tunggu. Apa aku salah dengar? Clove? Menangis?

Tak ada kesempatan lagi. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hei..kau baik baik saja?" pertanyaan bodoh, Cato. Kau tahu Ia tidak baik baik saja.

Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan. Dengan tampang gusar, buru buru dihapusnya air matanya. Tatapan sendunya sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan marah.

"Kau siapa? Untuk apa kau kemari? Hari ini hari libur, tahu. Kau mengganggu latihanku!" katanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sembari membereskan pisau-pisaunya.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian nona. Kenapa kau menangis tadi? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujarku bersikukuh sambil berjongkok di hadapannya. Mati-matian menahan agar tak salah tingkah, kugigit bibir bawahku. Menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya peduli. Aku benci orang yang berpura pura peduli, padahal sesungguhnya Ia hanya ingin tahu. Kau pasti sama saja dengan orang orang itu," katanya tetap menghindari pandangan mataku.

"Orang orang itu? Orang orang siapa?"

"Mereka semua. Mereka yang berpura-pura ingin menjadi temanku padahal dibelakangku mereka hanya menanggapku sebagai gadis yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pembunuh," sahutnya dingin.

Aku terdiam. Inikah sebab Ia menangis tadi?

"Puas kau, laki laki ingin tahu? Sudah selesai kan? Bukannya kau hanya ingin tahu? Karena urusanmu sudah selesai ada baiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Oh ya, lupakan saja kejadian barusan. Rasanya tak ada gunanya bagimu untuk terus kau ingat ingat," katanya sambil berdiri, bersiap siap pergi dari arena ini.

Tertegun. Entah jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan pada si nona-keras-kepala ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan tangisannya –yang mungkin hanya aku saja yang melihatnya?

"Kau salah, nona. Aku memang peduli. Dan aku..hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku berbeda dengan mereka," Bodoh! _Lancang sekali kau mengatakan itu, Cato! _Makiku pada diri sendiri.

"Hah, berbeda, aku tidak percaya, mana buktinya? Pasti setelah ini kau akan menyebarkan cerita cerita dibelakangku, bahwa si gadis pembunuh ternyata gadis cengeng," katanya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kalau sampai 2 hari kedepan kau tak mendengar berita apa apa tentang itu, berarti kau percaya kalau aku benar benar memperdulikanmu?" ujarku tenang. Berusaha mengikuti permainan gadis ini. Gadis yang menarik.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau dua hari lagi disini. Kalau kau benar benar menepati janjimu, bergembiralah, kau bisa menjadi teman pertama yang kau percayai. Seumur aku hidup," katanya sambil berjalan pulang tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

Persyaratan yang sangat mudah. Karena pada dasarnya aku adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara.

**XX**

Dua hari terasa begitu lama.

Setiap bertemu di arena latihan atau di sekolah, Clove selalu menatapku tajam, dengan pandangan kau-menepati-janji-kan.

Sedikit menyusahkan adalah aku harus menahan diri ketika mendengar teman-temanku membicarakan Clove di belakang, seperti "Kau tahu, si gadis pembunuh itu benar benar tak punya perasaan! Aku melihatnya melempar pisau tanpa perasaan ke sebuah kelinci yang dia jadikan target latihan!" atau sekedar berbisik-bisik "gadis pembunuh datang" ketika berpapasan di lorong sekolah.

Aku tahu Clove sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Hanya saja Ia terlatih begitu keras sehingga menyembunyikan ekspresi atau sekedar memasang wajah stoic bukan jadi hal yang sulit untuknya.

**XX**

Dua hari yang melelahkan itu akhirnya berlalu.

Aku berjalan menuju arena latihan dan aku sudah menemukannya duduk menungguku di atas kotak penyimpanan pisaunya sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak bohong kan?" kataku sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika Ia memutarkan pisaunya dengan tangannya –seolah olah itu pensil- seperti yang orang lain biasa lakukan.

"Ehm, kurasa kau cukup menepati janjimu. Selamat, teman pertamaku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, hal yang sangat jarang Ia lakukan.

Manis. Sekali. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya melengkapi penampilannya hari itu. Rambut hitam legamnya dibiarkan terurai lurus karena Ia sepertinya memang tidak berniat berlatih hari ini.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku. Siapa namamu, senior?" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-aku Cato. Senang menjadi..temanmu," ujarku gagu, tertangkap basah memperhatikannya.

"Hahaha, tak perlu sungkan. Aku rasa kau bisa jadi partner latihan yang bagus," katanya sambil pertawa. Tawa pertama yang kulihat.

Ketegangan di antara kami mencair dengan sendirinya. Lepas dari ucapan Clove yang cenderung ketus, sebenarnya Ia adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Ia sebenarnya gadis yang banyak bicara, baru kusadari kalau Ia pendiam karena Ia tak punya teman untuk diajaknya bicara.

Aku bersyukur sekali, aku adalah satu satunya temannya, satu satunya orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Satu langkah lebih dekat denganmu, Clove.


	3. Decision

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Special thanks to****** skyesphantom**

Maaf ya udah lama update, pendek lagi -_-v

Mind to read and review? :)

* * *

"Kau semakin menikmati latihanmu, huh?" tiba tiba ayah datang ketika melihat aku merapikan koleksi pedangku di ruang penyimpanan peralatan latihan. 2 bulan berlalu sejak 'persahabatanku' dengan Clove dan hasilnya, latihan tidak lagi kuanggap sebagai paksaan, melainkan kegiatan wajib yang menyenangkan karena aku tak lagi berlatih sendirian.

"Euhm, yah, lumayan," sebagai catatan, hubungan kami tidak pernah baik. Sebatas percakapan formalitas ayah dan anak, seperti kebanyakan hubungan antara anak dari orangtua yang menganggap Hunger Games adalah suatu kebanggaan.

"Aku harap, kau siap kapan saja. Bisa saja tahun ini namamu yang dipanggil. Dan...tahun depan adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Kau tahu kewajibanmu jika tahun ini bukan giliranmu," katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku yang memasang tampang acuh-tak acuh.

Sebagai anak satu-satunya, hanya aku yang meneruskan ambisi ayah untuk menjadi pemenang Hunger Games. Jika namaku tidak dipanggil tahun ini, maka tahun depan, adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk mengikuti Hunger Games, karena tahun ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Dan itu artinya, mau tak mau tahun depan aku harus menjadi peserta apapun caranya, entah mengajkan diri sebagai volunteer ataupun karena 'keberuntungan' bahwa namaku yang diambil.

Tiba tiba aku terbayang Clove. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, apapun yang terjadi, jika sampai Ia menjadi peserta tahun ini, aku harus ada disampingnya. Aku harus melindunginya.

**XX**

"Kau terlambat datang hari ini, dasar lelet," sembur Clove ketika aku datang ke tempat latihan dan langit nyaris sudah tidak biru lagi. Yang ada hanyalah langit oranye dengan cahaya kuning menembus celah celah pohon dan Clove yang sudah merapikan pisau-pisaunya.

"Hn, maaf, ada sedikit urusan dengan ayahku," sahutku sambil mengambil asal satu pisau dari kotak Clove dan melemparkannya asal ke sasaran yang ada.

"Hei! Aduuuh aku kan jadi harus menatanya lagi," katanya jengkel sambil bersungut-sungut berjalan malas mengambil pisau yang kulemparkan tadi. Wajahnya lucu sekali, pipi putih yang merona terkena pantulan cahaya senja.

"Hei Cato, kau tahu, aku ada perasaan kalau..tahun ini aku akan maju di Hunger Games, dan sebagaimana kau tahu jika aku terpilih, tidak akan ada yang mau menggantikanku karena kau tahu semua orang membenciku. Bukan berarti aku takut sih, tapi.."

"Aku tahu rasanya Clove. Bagaimanapun juga, orang normal mana yang mau mati? Kau tak usah menyembunyikan kalau sebenarnya kau sama seperti aku. Kita, hanya orang biasa yang takut mati kan?"

Ia terdiam. Mungkin sedikit kaget karena aku yang sudah dianggap orang orang bisa membunuh orang dengan mudah –sama sepertinya bisa mengatakan hal hal se-'manusiawi' itu.

Karena cuma aku yang tahu sisi anak perempuan rapuhmu, Clove.

"Hari pemilihan tinggal sebulan lagi, mungkin sebaiknya gunakan sebulan terakhirmu latihan denganku, mungkin saja kan sebentar lagi kau tidak punya teman latihan lagi, huahahaha," katanya dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Kau pikir dengan bicara sambil membelakangiku, aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang kau sembunyikan? Dan bodohnya, aku hanya bisa diam saja. Diam lagi. Lagi.

Pengecut. Katanya mau melindunginya? Menenangkannya disaat seperti ini saja tidak bisa.

Dan kami melewati perubahan langit menjadi benar benar hitam kelam dalam diam. Clove yang masih memasang wajah tak berekspresi, dan aku yang masih sibuk memikirkan cara agar..agar arena latihan ini, selamanya akan terisi aku dan Clove, bukan hanya salah satu dari kami.

**XX**

Tidak terasa, hari pemilihan tinggal 3 hari lagi. Dan semakin mendekati hari pemilihan Clove semakin pendiam, bahkan di depanku. Mata yang berbinar binar ketika mendapati lemparan pisaunya tepat sasaran itu semakin..redup. Celotehannya hilang. Bahkan ketika aku datang terlambat tidak ada lagi suara yang memarahiku.

Ia kembali jadi sosok yang kukenal sebelum tragedi aku melihatnya menangis.

Tak tahan, akhirnya sore ini aku datang satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal latihan kami biasanya. Ia sedikit kaget melihatku duduk menguasai tempatnya biasa meletakkan barang-barangnya. Kalau begini, biasanya dia akan langsung marah marah dan mengusirku –lengkap dengan ancaman lemparan pisau yang biasanya hanya berjarak 5cm dari atas kepalaku. Tapi, Ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan mencari tempat lain, tak jauh dari tempatku duduk sekarang.

"Kau jadi aneh Clove. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucapku tak tahan lagi sambil menahan kotak pisaunya agar tidak bisa Ia buka.

"Minggir Cato, aku mau latihan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, pasti kau saja yang merasa lain," katanya sambil menghindari tatapanku.

"Jangan menghindar. Aku kenal kau." Kataku tidak bergeming.

Ia terdiam.

"Aku cuma..tidak ingin mati di arena dengan perasaan yang masih tertinggal disini. Aku ingin mati tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Aku tidak ingin mati dengan membuat orang merasa kehilangan atas kematianku. Aku hanya..berusaha memutuskan ikatanku dengan semuanya disini," tiba tiba ia berkata panjang lebar. Baru saja aku membuka mulut dan dia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, melupakan semua ikatan denganmu adalah yang paling sulit Cato. Kau tahu, saat kau pertama kalinya memiliki orang yang dekat denganmu dan dalam waktu singkat kau sadar, bahwa ternyata dia adalah yang pertama..dan terakhir," dan tiba tiba setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Dan lalu ia terduduk sambil terisak. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia benar benar menangis tanpa menutupinya dariku.

Keputusanku sudah bulat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan sendirian Clove," Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bagaimana-mungkin-?

"Aku akan menemanimu di arena. Apapun yang terjadi. Peserta Hunger Games ke 74 dari distrik 2 adalah Cato dan Clove,"


	4. Mimpi buruk itu dimulai

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Adegan yang sama Clove cuma sedikit, chapter depan deh dibanyakin :D

Mind to read and review? :) Karena reviewlah sumber inspirasi utamaku u_u

* * *

Hari mengerikan itu datang juga. Orang orang dari capitol datang dengan pesawat ringan tepat diatas kepala kami. Para penjaga perdamaian sibuk membersihkan balai tempat pemilihan diadakan. Seorang laki-laki berambut hijau daun dengan kumis senada tampak sibuk mengurusi persiapan sana sini.

Aku tidak boleh takut. Karena ini pilihanku.

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil merapikan kemeja abu-abu ku. Menggulung lengannya sampai ke siku. Merapikan rambut pirang yang jatuh di wajahku.

Aku memantapkan diri melangkap ke balai pemilihan. Tampak tempat itu sudah ramai dengan anak anak 12-18 tahun. Berbagai ekspresi menghiasi wajah mereka –anak kecil yang masih ketakutan hingga mereka yang penuh percaya diri bahwa akan menang menghadapi kematian mereka-.

Hingga mataku terhenti di satu sosok. Clove. Dengan rambut hitam yang biasanya terkuncir kini tergerai. Dalam balutan dress merah maroon, kulit putih pucatnya itu tampak menonjol.

Orang boleh tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya, tanpa sadar aku menahan napas.

"Sampai kapan mau melamun disitu nak, kemarikan jarimu, aku butuh darahmu," suara penjaga perdamaian membuyarkan lamunanku. Ugh, sial.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala urusan dengan penjaga perdamaian, mereka menggiringku di barisan kedua dari depan –bisa kulihat Clove berdiri acuh tak acuh dibarisan tengah-. Laki-laki berambut hijau daun itu memulai pidato membosankan yang dibacakannya setiap tahun, lengkap dengan aksen aneh Capitolnya yang menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Mimpi buruk itu dimulai.

**XX**

"Jadi aku mulai saja, seperti biasa, anak perempuan lebih dulu! Kita lihat siapa gadis berani yang akan mewakili distrik ini tahun ini, hmmm," katanya sambil mengacak acak bola kaca berisi nama nama –dimana Clove adalah salah satunya. Aku menahan napas.

"Dan...siapa ini? Hmm...kita panggil ke depan, Clove!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Aku panik. Firasat Clove benar.

Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, firasat Clove benar untuk kedua kalinya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau menggantikannya, bahkan tak ada satupun tatapan kasihan, yang ada hanyalah senyum mengejek yang terkulum. Sial.

Ia maju dengan tatapan tak peduli. Aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura kuat kan Clove?

"Lalu seperti biasa, kita lanjutkan dengan anak laki-laki yang pemberani! Dan kita dapat satu nama! Kita panggil kedepan.." semoga itu Cato. Sebutlah nama Cato. Cato. Cato.

"...Garrett! Silahkan maju ke depan!" laki-laki itu menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tampak percaya diri.

Ini tidak boleh. Aku sudah janji pada Clove dan diriku sendiri bahwa peserta Hunger Games ke 74 dari distrik 2 adalah Cato dan Clove.

_Jangan takut, Cato. _Sugestiku pada diri sendiri.

Aku menarik napas.

Tepat 2 langkah sebelum Garrett naik ke atas panggung, aku berteriak.

"AKU MENGAJUKAN DIRI! NAMAKU CATO!"

**XX**

"Anak bodoh! Bukankah ayah sudah bilang, jangan mengajukan diri kecuali itu adalah tahun terakhirmu di pemilihan? Kesannya kau melawan takdirmu sendiri!" bentak ayah sambil memukul pundakku. Membuat gaduh ruang tunggu.

"Ini hidupku ayah, aku akan menjalaninya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku..sudah capek, hidup dalam perintah ayah,"

"Terserah! Ayah..tak akan mengharapkan kau pulang. Terserah. Kau mau menjalani hidupmu sendiri kan? Ayah juga akan menjalani hidup ayah sendiri. Ayah tak akan repot repot membantumu memberi sponsor," bentaknya sambil meninggalkanku, membuang sisa waktu 1 menit dari 3 menit yang diberikan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Lalu seorang perempuan berusia 40 an masuk dan menghambur memelukku. Ibuku. Ia membasahi pundak ku dengan air mata. Satu-satunya yang kusesali dari keputusanku mengajukan diri hanya satu : melihat Ibuku menangis. Maafkan aku bu, tapi..laki laki harus memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri kan?

"Cato...aku tahu, ini keputusanmu dan ibu tidak akan melarangmu. Kau tahu, sebagai Ibu pasti ada sisi yang tak rela melepaskanmu, tapi, Ibu akan berusaha sebisa ibu, membantu mencarikan sponsor untukmu di arena nanti. Oh ya..aku harap kau menyimpan ini ya, sebagai lambang dari distrikmu," katanya sambil memberikan sesuatu ditanganku. Sebuah kalung berbandul cakar harimau.

"Itu..milik ayahmu. Sekeras apapun kalian sekarang, kalian tetap laki-laki yang paling berharga di hidup ibu," lalu penjaga perdamaian menariknya keluar, tanda bahwa 3 menitnya telah habis.

"Tetaplah hidup Cato! Kalaupun..pada akhirnya kau tidak kembali, Ibu yakin, alasan dibalik semua itu akan membuat Ibu sangat bangga padamu,"

Lalu pintu ditutup dan aku tahu, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengunjungiku setelah ini.

**XX**

"Clove," aku menepuk pundaknya, memandang distrik 2 dari jendela kereta kami yang perlahan-lahan bergerak, meninggalkan apapun yang kami miliki di belakang.

Ia tidak menyahut, tapi aku tahu, Ia diam karena jika membuka mulut sedikit saja pasti yang keluar adalah tangisan. Seorang petugas balai pemilihan memberi tahuku, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang datang mengunjungi Clove diruang tunggu.

"Kau tahu, aku sebisa mungkin menjaga janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi," kataku sambil memakaikan kalung yang diberikan ibu tadi kelehernya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih bingung kenapa aku memakaikan kalung tadi ke lehernya.

Hidupku yang sebenarnya, baru dimulai sekarang.


	5. Aku ingin pulang

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Lama update, sibuk sekolah nih, Oktober depan aku naik kelas 3 ;_; tapi fict ini pasti tetep lanjut koook xD

special thanks to **skyesphantom** yang setia ngasih review ;)

Mind to read and review? :) Karena reviewlah sumber inspirasi utamaku u_u

* * *

Begitu sampai di Capitol, seorang wanita aneh, sepertinya penata gaya kami, langsung menyuruh kami masuk ke ruangan khusus tributes dari distrik 2. Aku dan Clove hanya diam, menuruti semua perintahnya untuk berputar kesana kemari, melakukan gerakan ini itu, yang katanya dia sedang memikirkan kostum yang tepat untuk kami. Huh, Capitol memang tak berotak. Jika pada akhirnya kami –setidaknya, 23 dari tributes- akan berakhir kaku di peti mati yang terkunci saat dikirimkan ke distrik kami masing masing, untuk apa mereka menyulitkan diri dengan mendandani kami (yang menurut mereka) sebagus mungkin?

Menjadi korban kebodohan Capitol, kami keluar dari ruangan dengan kostum campuran ala gladiator dan..burung mungkin? Lempeng-lempeng emas sebagai pengganti bulu menghiasi tubuh dan hiasan kepala kami. Aku merasa sangat bodoh, tetapi wajah Clove sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keberatan –ataupun persetujuan-. Penata gaya kami, wanita aneh berkulit biru muda yang kuketahui namanya Rosalind, memekik histeris, mengatakan bahwa kami adalah karyanya yang sangat-sangat brilian.

Aku menghela napas, sedikit lega, melihat ternyata 11 distrik lain juga berpakaian sama bodohnya dengan kami. Tunggu, bukan 11, hanya 10.

Anak perempuan berwajah tak peduli dan anak laki laki pirang dari distrik 12, tampak..normal, dimana kata 'normal' adalah hal yang sangat jarang di Capitol. Kostum hitam dengan api yang mengagumkan, harus kuakui, penata gaya mereka jenius. Sedikit iri, tapi kuhapuskan pikiran itu, apakah pakaian normal akan membantu distrik mereka untuk menang? Tidak.

Kuraih tangan Clove, mengajaknya untuk naik ke kereta kuda putih yang sudah disediakan. Ia menepis tanganku. Kutatap Ia dengan sorot mata heran.

"Keakraban tak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kita ini pembunuh, Cato," katanya ketus. Meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Parade membosankan ini terasa berlangsung sangat-sangat lama. Apalagi dengan Clove yang entah menganggapku ada atau tidak, membuatku merasa sendiri. Terisolasi dalam 'dimensi hampa' diantara gemuruh gembira keramaian rakyat Capitol. Membuatku tanpa sadar menghabiskan parade dengan melamun yang dianggap rakyat Capitol sebagai ekspresi angkuh.

Sendiri. Terisolasi. Ketidak-akraban. Benar kata Clove beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kami pembunuh.

Mau tidak mau, kami memang pembunuh.

**XX**

Selesai parade, aku langsung menghempaskan diri ke ranjang empuk yang ada di tengah tengah kamarku –kamar dengan jendela besar sekaligus layar televisi-. Ini menyebalkan. Aku sampai rela bermusuhan dengan ayah demi melindungi Clove, dan sikapnya kembali seperti saat pertama Ia mengenalku? Tidak adil.

Bukan, bukannya aku menuntut balasan Clove, aku memang ingin melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi yang kuharapkan bukan ini. Bukan dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal dari distrik dua yang datang untuk mati.

Hari pertama latihan. Clove semakin aneh, semakin menjauhiku, bahkan bersikap seolah olah seperti musuhku. Melempar pisaunya dengan mata tertutup dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Seperti biasa tetap mengagumkan. Tapi itu sosok Clove..sebelum aku berteman dengannya. Gadis pelempar pisau bersorot mata dingin itu kembali lagi.

Kawanan karier lain begitu mengaguminya –terutama dari distrik 1. Terlihat bagaimana si anak laki laki dari distrik satu, Marvel kalau tak salah bagaimana mereka menyebutnya, berusaha berteman dengannya walaupun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan tanpa sedikitpun menaruh perhatian.

Tentu tidak cuma Clove yang jadi perhatian. Entah kenapa si anak perempuan pirang dari distrik satu, Glimmer, terus-terusan menempel padaku sejak aku mempertunjukkan kemampuan pedangku dengan mengalahkan pelatihku kemarin. Sedikit risih dengan aroma bunga menyerbak khas gaya hidup hedon distrik 1 yang menguar ke hidungku setiap Glimmer memeluk –menggamit lenganku dengan paksa, menyeretku kesana kemari ke pos pelatihan tak berguna seperti simpul dan kamuflase.

Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan aroma segar padang rumpu dekat tempatku latihan dengan Clove..dulunya. Aroma kebebasan. Aroma rumah.

Aku paling benci pos kamuflase. Untuk apa susah susah bersembunyi kalau kau punya kemampuan membunuh semua orang dan menyelesaikan semua mimpi buruk ini dalam waktu singkat? Aku pikir semua orang berpikiran begitu. Hunger Games ajang pembunuhan bukan? Datang untuk menang. Kau bukan datang untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan karena ini takdirmu, kau yang terpilih.

Oh, mungkin tidak semua orang. Pasangan dari distrik 12 itu tampak tertawa dan akrab –menikmati setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan saling mengecat di pos kamuflase. Si anak lelaki pirang entah mengeluarkan lelucon apa sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang tersamar di batang pohon hingga si gadis berkepang itu tertawa sambil sesekali meninju pelan lengan si anak laki laki itu.

Keakraban. Hal yang jarang kulihat di Hunger Games.

Juga hal yang kurindukan bersama Clove.

Hari hari latihan kami. Sasaran pisau latihan Clove. Boneka sasaran pedangku. Padang rumput tempat kami beristirahat selesai latihan. Kunciran rambutnya yang bergoyang terkena angin. Senyumnya yang hanya padaku setiap selesai menakhlukan tantangan yang kuberikan.

Gadis itu kini sedang terdiam di sudut ruang latihan, mengamati peserta lain. Tiba tiba matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Tetap dengan wajah stoicnya, tapi aku bisa membaca yang ingin dia sampaikan lewat matanya.

_Cato, aku ingin pulang._


	6. Selamat datang, realita

The Hunger Games milik **Suzanne Collins.**

Maaf updatenya lamaaaaaa bangeeeet u_u

Terimakasih semua reviewer, kalian inspirasi utama! xD

Kalau misalnya ada yang nyelempang sedikit...sori, ini sudah malam, agak nge-hang (/_\)

Mind to read and review? :)

* * *

Sorot mata itu kembali.

Gadis kecilku yang ingin menangis saat lemparan pisaunya mengenai kelinci sudah kembali.

Ingin aku menghambur memeluknya, mengingat ini ruang latihan, aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memberinya tatapan _aku-kan-sudah-janji_. Dan kulihat sedikit sorot mata kelegaan di wajahnya.

Aku sudah janji. Benar...aku akan membawa Clove pulang.

Walau berarti kemenangan Clove harus dibayar dengan nyawaku sendiri.

**XX**

Dan akhirnya tibalah saat penilaian yang menentukan hasil latihan selama kami ada di ruang latihan.

Aku dipanggil lebih dulu. Clove hanya menatapku dengan senyuman sekilas yang sangat-sangat tipis. Tapi aku tahu dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang penilaian yang tertutup.

Beberapa orang dengan dandanan aneh –satu yang paling kuingat adalah seorang pria dengan ukiran jenggot yang aneh, entah siapa namanya, mereka menyambutku...berlebihan. Aku harapan mereka, katanya. Distrik dua dan satu selalu mengirimkan wakil terbaiknya, katanya. Dan omong-omong kosong seperti biasa, karena tahu jika aku menang pasti, setidaknya mereka akan menikmati sedikit dari hasil kemenanganku.

Sembari mengasah pedangku, aku mendengar salah seorang juri berkomentar,

"Hai, anak manis, taktik apa yang akan kau gunakan kali ini? Kau terlihat pendiam...tapi juga terlihat cukup menjanjikan. Apa kau akan bekerja sama dengan si gadis partnermu , lalu disaat tinggal kalian berdua...kau akan membunu—"

_Trang_. Celotehan wanita berambut aneh itu berhenti, ketika aku memulai "pertunjukan" pertamaku. Teknik gabungan antara keahlian pedangku dengan teknik melempar pisau yang diajarkan Clove padaku.

"Tentu tidak, nyonya. Ini memang Hunger Games, tapi saya tidak akan mengkhianati teman sedistrik saya sendiri..."

_Trang. Trang. Trang. Trang._ Empat pedang tertancap rapi di samping kiri-kanan dinding tempat penjurian. Masing-masing tepat di sisi kanan-kiri lambang Capitol.

"...apapun yang terjadi,"

Suasana sunyi.

Aku hanya melemparkan seutas senyum tipis pada para juri, membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah tegas.

**XX**

Setelah melewati malam interview yang membosankan bersama Caesar Flickerman –tidak ada yang penting kecuali Clove yang tampil anggun dengan gaun peachnya dan gadis dari distrik dua belas yang menggunakan gaun "terbakar".

Clove duduk di sebelahku dengan balutan gaun tidur hijau mint –yang seperti biasa membuatnya terlihat cantik, karena dia selalu cantik dengan APAPUN. Memandang layar televisi dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil membuat para juri berdecak kagum?" kataku mencairkan suasana. Clove tertegun sejenak, seperti mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Ekhm, entahlah. Aku hanya...kau tahu, mengulang semua latihan yang kulakukan bersamamu –baik di pelatihan maupun di distrik dua. Oh, emosiku sedikit terpancing sih, habis mereka menyebutku 'terlihat lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa' jadi aku langsung saja melemparkan 5 pisau bersamaan dengan mata tertutup ke belakangku –alhasil mereka menancap di pintu dan meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam, hahahahaha," ujarnya bersemangat, panjang lebar.

"Ah, seperti biasa. Clove-ku selalu memberi kejutan," ujarku lalu refleks mengacak-acak rambutnya, yang tanpa di duga aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya –walaupun sangat, sangat tipis.

Perhatian kami langsung tertuju pada layar televisi yang menampilkan foto peserta mulai dari distrik satu beserta nilai yang mereka peroleh.

Para peserta dari distrik 1 mendapat nilai 9. Jika Marvel...aku cukup paham, tetapi, bagaimana mungkin si pirang yang terlihat tak bisa apa-apa itu mendapat nilai 9? Entahlah. Aku harus lebih berfokus pada diriku sendiri.

Distrik dua disebut. Clove reflek menggenggam tanganku erat. Fotoku muncul dan...aku mendapat nilai 10! Aku reflek merangkul Clove dalam dekapanku. Dan tiba-tiba Clove menjerit kegirangan, melihat nilai 10 yang juga berhasil dia dapatkan.

"Kita berhasil! Dengan begini kita pasti akan mendapat banyak sponsor, Cato!" serunya tanpa melepaskan diri dari rangkulanku.

"Kita bisa pulang Clove," sahutku pelan.

Sadar bahwa sekeras apapun kami berusaha...

...hanya satu diantara kami yang bisa kembali ke rumah.

Keterkejutanku bertambah melihat pasangan dari distrik dua belas mendapat nilai yang...well, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran distrik dua belas. Si anak laki-laki mendapat nilai 8 dan si anak perempuan berkepang...11?! Sungguh, anak perempuan itu membuatku sangat, sangat penasaran. Sekaligus sangat waspada.

Clove masih terdiam dalam rangkulanku.

Ketika aku melepaskan rangkulanku, ingin tidur dan melepas semua beban pikiran, Clove tiba-tiba merajuk,

"Untuk malam ini...terakhir, Cato. Temani aku. Tetaplah begini,"

Aku tertegun.

Lalu membenamkan wajahku di puncak kepalanya.

Harum ini, mungkin, tidak akan bisa kuhirup lagi.

** XX **

Dan akhirnya.

Hari ini tiba.

Arena. Bersama Clove. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan datang sebegini cepat.

Tiba-tiba semua terbayang di otakku. Bagaimana pertama kali bertemu Clove. Ayah yang memarahiku. Ibu yang menangisiku.

Ibu. Clove. Yang membuatku kembali tersadar akan tujuan utamaku : aku harus melindungi Clove apapun taruhannya, kalaupun aku gagal...aku harus kembali hidup-hidup. Demi Ibu.

Clove berjalan mendekatiku. 15 menit sebelum kami masuk ke dalam kapsul yang akan mengantar kami ke arena.

Ia mendongak. Menatap lurus-lurus ke mataku. Memandangiku dalam diam.

"Cato, kita akan kembali kan? Setelah ini, kita akan kembali jadi dua orang anak biasa yang akhirnya hidup normal kan?" aku mengangguk. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin, Clove.

"Cato, kita akan hidup kan?" aku mengangguk. Aku bisa melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Cato...ka-kau..." suaranya tercekat. Aku menahan napas. Aku tidak bisa melihat Clove yang seperti ini.

"...akan selalu di sisiku kan? Kau akan melindungiku, selalu ada di sampingku, apapun yang terjadi kan?" tangisnya akhirnya pecah.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Kurengkuh kepalanya dalam dekapanku. Membiarkannya menangis.

Lalu, dengan segenap keyakinanku, sambil memejamkan mata, aku membisikkan kata di telinganya,

"Aku. Akan selalu di sisimu. Apapun yang terjadi. Cato dan Clove akan pulang," ujarku.

Lalu kuseka air matanya mengggunakan kedua ibu jariku. Kukecup keningnya. Lama. Menyesap harumnya kuat-kuat. Menghirup wangi rumah, mungkin, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan akhirnya.

Selamat datang, realita.


End file.
